


상자

by YuliaCho



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: 그림자게이 모모입니다. 이 역시 글스터디 주제 상자로 쓴 글입니다.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty
Kudos: 1





	상자

**Author's Note:**

> 앵스트돋게 쓰고싶었지만 결국 새드밖에 못쓰는 고자인 저를 주깁니다. 으아아(14th, June, 2012)  
> 내가제일좋아하는 모리어티/모런 (12th, July, 2015)

교수님은 그 와의 마지막 결투 이후로 자취를 감추었다. 죽는 순서가 태어나는 순서처럼 정해져 있지 않다고 표현하지만, 사람은 그렇게 쉽게 죽지 않는다. 교수님의 경우엔 더욱 그랬다. 세간에선 명망있는 자연과학분야의 교수였고 음악에도 조예가 깊어 그를 따르는 학생들이 적지않았지만, 그는 그런 안온한 길 보다는 위험하고 잔인한 어둠속을 걷고 싶어했다. 그를 숙적으로 삼아 격렬하게 싸운 탐정에게도 지지않았다. 그래서였을까, 그가 떨어진 발코니에서 망연자실하게 밑을 내려다보다가 몇날 며칠을 그가 이곳에 떨어졌다는 지푸라기라도 잡기위해 강 바닥을 이 잡듯이 뒤졌다. 처음에는 그의 옷이나 신발 한 짝을, 종내에는 시신이라도 찾아낼 수 있기를 바랐다. 그러나 아무것도, 심지어 단추 하나라도 찾을 수 없었다. 그가 이곳에서 떨어진 지 한달 째 였다.

나는 지쳐버렸다. 내 인생에 남은 건 이제 몇 개 없었다. 사회의 밑바닥에서 개처럼 기면서 빌어먹던 내가 그를 만나게 된 건 구걸에 지쳐 비로드같은 양복을 차려입은 신사들의 주머니를 털 때였다. 그들의 지갑을 빼내는 건 그렇게 어려운 일이 아니었다. 거리의 아이들이 하루에도 먹을까말까한 기름진 음식들을 삼시 세 끼 먹는 귀족 나으리들은 행동이 굼떴으니까. 길 모퉁이에서 나와 부딪히면, 행여 내 더러운 옷에 묻은 얼룩이 그들의 옷에도 묻어날까봐 욕을 하고 아무 생각없이 사라질 뿐이었다. 그렇게 되면 내 도둑질을 눈감아주는 누이와 동생들을 위해 약간의 식료품을 사고 뒷골목 친구들과 함께 그날의 노획을 축하하며 진탕 마셔대는 게 순서였다.

그날도 그렇게 정해진 하루를 보냈어야 했다. 그러다 눈에 들어온 게 학생이었던 그였다. 한쪽 손에 책과 서류들을 들고가던 풋내기 대학생으로 보였던 그는 손쉬운 먹잇감처럼 보였다. 나는 의식하지 않는 척 하다가 슬쩍 부딪힌 다음에 사과를 하고 그의 지갑으로 오늘도 즐거운 하루를 보내리라고 마음먹었다. 부딪히는 것 까지는 순조로웠다. 하지만 속주머니를 파고든 손이 지갑을 잡고 빼내려는 순간 팔목을 잡혔다. 당황한 나는 그를 보았고, 그는 자신이 들고가던 책과 서류를 길거리에 내팽겨둔 채 그 손으로 내 손목을 잡으며 얼굴에 재미있는 걸 발견했다는 미소를 띄었다. 당황한 내가 도망치려하자 그는 내 손목을 더 세게 쥐었다.

"여기서 도망치면 경찰을 부르겠어."

그리고 그 다음의 말이 나를 황당하게 만들었다.

"솜씨 좋던데, 좀 더 익숙해지면 낫겠지. 시간있는가? 우선은 이 종이를 주워야 하겠지만."

그는 자신을 제임스 모리어티라고 소개했다.

제임스를 순진한 대학생으로 보았던 나는 정말이지 멍청했다. 그는 나보다도 런던 뒷골목의 범죄와 더 깊은 관련이 있었다. 나는 그저 있는자들의 주머니를 뒤져내어 근근히 이어가던 별볼일 없는 사람이었지만, 진짜 큰 범죄, 아무도 생각하지 못했고 앞으로도 어떻게 되었는지조차 알 수 없는 범죄들은 대부분 그의 머리에서 튀어나왔다. 그는 내가 앞으로 그에게 유용한 사람이 되려면 적어도 칼이나 총 정도는 제대로 다룰 줄 알아야 한다면서 서류를 조작해 나를 연대에 집어넣었다. 그에게 걸리긴 했지만 손재주도 있고 나름 날렵했던 내가 그의 도움을 받아 대령이라는 직위에 오른 건 서른을 훌쩍 넘긴 후 였다. 행실이 좋지 않다고 소문은 났었지만(내가 들은 그의 소문들은 대부분 사실과는 거리가 멀었다. 그는 그것보다 몇배 더 위험한 남자였다) 성적도 훌륭하고 교수들에게서 좋은 인상을 주었던 그는 이제 프로페서, 교수가 되었다. 그전에는 Sir, 그 후에는 교수님이라고 그를 불렀지만 한번도 그에게 소리내어 그의 이름을 부른 적은 없었다. 나는 그의 친구도 아니었고 그에게 나는 유용한 심복, 신뢰할 수 있는 부하, 장기말이었을 뿐일 테니까.

런던으로 돌아오자마자 나는 그의 사무실과 저택을 정리하기 시작했다. 평소 알고지내던 그의 가문 변호사를 만나 자초지종을 설명하고는 공증인과 함께 유언장을 개봉했다. 겉으로 화려한 것 보다는 자신의 허영심을 채워줄 수 있는 것들을 좋아했던 그는 형제가 없어서 그랬겠지만 대부분의 재산을 그가 재직하던 대학에 기증하겠다고 유언했다. 그가 나에게 남긴 것은 런던에 여분으로 마련해 두어 가끔 이용하던 아파트였다. 아파트의 열쇠를 변호사에게 건네받고 신문에 부고란을 올려달라고 부탁하면서 사무실을 떠나려했다. 하지만 변호사는 나에게 말을 걸었다.

"아, 대령. 모리어티 교수께서 스위스로 떠나기 직전에 제게 보낸 소포가 하나 있습니다. 그분께서 자신이 돌아오지 못하면 당신께 전해달라고 소포 겉면에 쓰셨더군요."

갈색의 종이포장지와 누런 노끈에 묶인 소포에는 제임스 특유의 휘갈긴 서체로 변호사 사무실의 주소가 적혀있었다. 그에게서 소포를 건네받고는 아파트를 보기 위해 나섰다.

문을열고 들어선 아파트는 어떤 방의 창문이 열려있었는지 한기가 가득차 있었다. 벽난로에 불을 붙이자 한기는 가셨지만 주인을 잃은 집이라서 그런지 텅 빈것도 아닌데 황량하게 느껴졌다. 마호가니 탁상 옆의 안락의자에 앉아 방을 휙 둘러보았다. 제임스가 이 곳에 머물렀을 때 만난적은 거의 없었기 때문에 이 집이 생소하게 느껴졌다. 하지만 여기에서 그의 모습을 그리는 건 그렇게 어려운 것 만은 아니었다. 제임스는 분명히 여기에서 편지를 썼겠지, 그래 잉크자국이 남아있으니까. 책장에는 당연히 보들레르의 시집과 그가 자주 읽던 흥미로운 서적들이 있었다. 턴테이블엔 몇번이고 들었을 송어가 올려져 있었다. 그는 여가수의 노래보다 남성 테너의 노래를 좋아했다. 순간, 그가 저번에 보러갔을 때 듣고싶었던 오페라 돈 지오반니가 떠올랐다. 그 혼자서 보러갈 게 뻔한데도 티켓을 2장 샀을때를 생각하면-

왜 눈가에 물이 어리는 지 이유를 알 수가 없었다. 그는 단지 내가 섬기는 사람이었고 나는 그의 많은 부하들 중 한 사람이었을 뿐이다. 눈가를 훔쳐 다른 곳을 좇던 시선이 향한 것은 변호사가 내게 맡긴 소포였다. 그렇게 무겁지도 가볍지도 않았던 소포다. 노끈을 주머니칼로 뜯어내고 포장된 종이를 뜯자 작은 상자가 나타났다. 나는 순간 겁이났다. 그의 죽음을 의심한 그 예리한 탐정이 그가 죽지 않았을 때를 대비해서 보낸 건 아닐까? 그러나 그런 건 아무래도 상관없었다. 제임스는 죽었지, 그 외에 걱정할 것이 뭐가 있겠어- 라는 생각이 머릿속을 스쳐지나갔다. 덜컥 열어버린 상자 안엔 칼같이 접힌 종이와 천에 싸여진 무엇인가가 들어있었다. 종이는 밀랍으로 봉인되어 그의 반지가 찍혀있었다. 분명히 그의 편지였다.

친애하는 세바스찬,

자네가 이걸 읽고있는다면 난 스위스에서 살아돌아오지 못한 것일테지. 그렇지 않았다면 내가 이 소포를 다시 받았을테니까. 내가 그를 놓쳤다고는 행여라도 이 편지에 대고 말해주지 말게. _Fais ce que tu voudras_ (네가 하고싶은 걸 해라), 난 그걸 언제나 지켰고 그것때문에 일어난 일들에 대해서는 절대로 후회한 적이 없어. 스위스에서 돌아오지 못할 때를 대비해서 이것저것 변호사에게 말해두었네. 자네라면 이미 사무실에 들러서 모든 걸 확인하고 정리했을 테지만.

하지만 한 가지 내가 살면서 아쉬웠던게 있다네. 이제와서 이런말을 하기엔 뭣하지만, 자네는 날 항상 존칭으로 부르지 않았던가. 난 자네가 내 이름을 실수로나마 라도 불러주길 바랬던 적이 있었다네. 상자에 든 건 잘 사용하길 바라네.

그가, 이름을 불러주길 바랬었다. 천에 싸여져 있던 건 내가 언제고 그에게 선물했던 회중시계였다. 그의 이름 머릿글자 J. M이 새겨져있는 시계. 그는 자신의 취향은 절대 아니라고 하면서도 다른 시계를 사는 걸 항상 깜박했다고 하면서 이걸 몸에 지니곤 했다. 스위스에서 그의 흔적이라도 찾기를 원했을 때 찾았던 것 중의 하나가 바로 이 회중시계였다. 그가 항상 만지던 시계, 날렵했지만 만년필에 굳은살이 배겨있던 그의 손가락, 손. 그의 표정, 그의 목소리 그의 이름. 어름어름한 안개가 눈을 어지럽혔다. 떨어지는 눈물은 그의 시계에 그리고 내 손을 적셨고 나는 울부짖으며 그에게 불러주지 못했던 그의 이름, 제임스를 몇번이고, 셀 수 없이 내뱉었다.


End file.
